Passion of Pain
by foxface123
Summary: Okay so, this is a story that's been gnawing at my brain. It's a SasuNaru. Sasuke- seme Naruto-uke. It's Shippuden based, and it's about what happens when Sasuke returns to the village. Hope ya'll enjoy! Reviews are welcome! X)) oh and mpreg Naruto btw.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so. This is a little story that's been in my head, and chiz... I'm feeling DRAMATIC right now, soo... Hope you enjoy!**

**/**

Warm. His lips are warm. The first time I kissed Sasuke, I never got to register that. Now, though, I can. They're also kind of rough. Surprisingly so. I always thought he was perfect, like a porcelain doll.

* * *

But I guess even porcelain dolls have their imperfections.

* * *

His hands are calloused, but that's understandable. After all his years of training, and such. Training so he could defeat his brother, who turned out not to be that bad after all.

Hmm... It's funny how things ended up. How I came to be with Sasuke, who saved me more then once on our missions together. Sasuke, who left the village to get power from Orochimaru. Sasuke, who threatened to destroy Konoha. To kill everyone in it.

To kill me.

Then, after everything... After defeating Danzo, Itachi, Orochimaru, joining the Akatsuki, then leaving the Akatsuki, becoming a missing nin (S-ranked), fighting along side Itachi against Kabuto...

He came to me.

Came to me after I defeated Pain, saved Konaha, met my father, trained with Bee-san, met my mother, harnessed Kyuubi's (Nine tails) chalkra, went to war, took down the Juubi (Ten tails), and defeated Obito and Madara, defeating the Akatsuki...

He came to me.

And now, in this cave, hidden from society, not having to follow any rules, any demands, i'm kissing Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha. The Ice Prince.

The man who could have anyone he ever wanted, ever could dream of. The man who has TONS of suitors. The most wanted bachelor in probably the whole NATION, chose me.

Naruto Uzumaki. The outsider.

* * *

"You can always come back, you know..."

"Yes..."

"And i'll always be here, for you..."

"Hn."

"I'm going to wait for you... Sasuke."

"..."

I never got a reply.

* * *

When Sasuke came back to Konaha, he didn't talk to me. He passed me by, right in front of everyone. I mean, I guess it was expected. He passed everyone else up. But... when he came back, standing by the Konaha gates, he stared at me. Right in the eye.

I didn't see anything...

He was under strict surveillance. He couldn't go anywhere without Shinobi personnel. And when he didn't, there was always someone there to make sure he didn't do anything.

I got the first shift.

It was... strange. All he did was sit there, watching me. I watched him, too. When he moved, I couldn't help but notice him. The way his hardened muscles rolled under his skin. His skin, that looked like it had never been disturbed by the sun. His dark hair, black as a raven's. And his eyes...

They penetrated into the depths of my soul.

It made me feel... insecure.

He was staring, right at me. Even when he would shift into a different position, he still stared. I would _have _to turn away. I felt so... vulnerable. And, it made me start thinking about... My imperfections.

I don't have skin that's a beautiful white. My skin has been disturbed by the sun. I'm not anywhere near as built as him. I'm very skinny. _Flabby _even. Sure, I have no excess body fat at all, but i'm definantly not all muscled up like some people would prefer. And I really stand out with my hair... Hell, it practically glows in the dark. And my eyes... They're not penetrating at all... You can read my every emotion just by looking into them.

I glance back up at him... He's still staring.

I wonder what he's thinking. Is he noticing my flaws? Does he think I stand out, too? Or... Does he think it's endearing? Is he... 'checking' me out? Am I unattractive to him? I can only assume so... Maybe that kiss was just so he could figure things out... I bet i'm a turn off. I bet he decided it was hormones, and he didn't actually have feelings for me, after the kiss and all...

Not for me.

For me, that kiss sent my brain wheeling. All these feelings smashed together at one time, I was sure I was going to pass out form emotional distress. I realized my love for Sasuke... I always knew, really. I always knew I loved him. But... it never really... ya know... fit together like it did after that kiss.

I snap out of my thoughts when he shifts again. He glances away for a second, putting his back against the wall, and folding his legs... Looking graceful as ever.

After he's settled, he is right back at staring at me.

I can't take it anymore.

"What?" I ask with an edge to my voice. He doesn't say anything... I try again. "What?" This time, there's a response. "What?" He says. Ugh. The bastard. "Huh?" I say. He sighs and shifts again, rolling his eyes and says "I said 'What?' as in 'Why are you asking 'What?', but all you came out with was 'Huh?'" *Growl* "Well I asked 'What?' as in 'Why are you staring at me?', but all _you _came out with was 'What?'!" I know it was childish, but he was pissing me off. "So, answer the question!" I snap again. He lifts and elegant eyebrow at me and says "What?".

* * *

The next time I see Sasuke, I have to take him out.

He decides he wants to go to the hot springs to relax. I don't say it, but all I think is 'I'll show you relax, you ass.'.

I take my post by the door. He can have his privacy, but I can still keep an eye on him. The steam starts getting to my head a little, and I start dozing off. "Oy." I snap my head up and look around to Sasuke, who's still in the springs. "What?" I ask, sleep evident in my voice. He waved a hand towards his direction, and says "Get in."

The water is nice and hot. It relieves my joints and... what little muscle I have. Either way, i'm grateful. Having to sit in one spot over and over again for long periods of time really hurts the back, and you get all stiff. At least here, I can keep and eye on him and relax.

That is, relax until I feel eyes on the back of my head.

I turn slowly and see Sasuke staring at me.

I'm happy for the steam, because i'm pretty sure my blush is BIG. "W-what?" I accidently stutter. Damn. He shrugs and says "Nothing." My face twists into suspicion, but I turn away and slide under the water, up until my nose.

I'm still blushing.

* * *

I didn't expect to see him alone.

I was walking down to the graveyard at around 12-12:30 a.m., and I saw him there too.

He was standing over his parents grave.

"Sasuke?" I call walking over to him. He looks up at me, I think I startled him. "Hn." He says, looking back down. I stop a few paces away from him. "Uh... Are you... Okay?" It's not much of a conversation starter, but I couldn't think of anything good to say. He doesn't say anything for a long time... Usually, I would snap at him, but... I feel bad, so I decide to give him time.

While waiting for an answer, I shift my eyes over to my own parents graves. My heart starts to ache, and I can only imagine what Sasuke must be feeling.

I jolt in surprise when I feel a hand on my arm.

I have to look up slightly to look him in the eyes. Damn my shortness. "Who are they?" He asks, indicating the graves. I nod toward them, and we start walking over while I explain "This is the Yondiame's grave, along with his wife's Kushina..." I don't say the last name. He nods his head in understanding. I look back down at the graves. Flowers are decorating the gray stone, and my heart lifts a little. I glance over quickly at the Uchiha's grave, and the little lift dissapear's quickly when I see there are no flowers decorating the graves. "That's not fair..." I accidently mutter, still looking at the graves. I slap a hand over my mouth and look down, ashamed. I can feel my eyes start to sting. Why would I even say that?!

"It's okay..." Sasuke whispers, almost inaudible.

But deep down, I know it's not.

* * *

The next time I go to the graveyard, Sasuke isn't there. He's off of surveillance because of the good reports, and he's even going on missions now. But he goes alone. He's not allowed back on our team yet.

I walk to his parents grave.

With me are some Pine mixed with Cattails. For Hope and Peace. I set them on the graves, and light an incense, sitting down to pray.

When I finish my prayers and stand up, I turn around and nearly have a heart attack. Sasuke's right behind me. "S-sasuke! Damn it! You nearly had me kill over!" I look down, shuffling my feet, embarrassed. I never meant for him to _see _me. What if he gets angry? He probably doesn't want my pity. With my head down, I walk away.

He never stopped me.

* * *

/

**Okay so, i'll continue in a little while! Review if you guys even want me to continue! Lol! Love ya'll! Bye-bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I didn't get any reviews, but i have followers so i guess that's a sign!**

**/**

We have a day off Sakura, Sai and I. Sai says he is going to paint, like he always does, and so it's just me and Sakura.

We head to Ichiraku's.

"It's nice having him back, huh?" I stop my slurping and turn towards Sakura to answer. "Yes." It's a simple answer to her, maybe. But to anyone who understood what was going on with me, it would have been like me saying 'I've never been so happy in my entire life!'. She gets a dreamy expression. "Ohh Sasuke-kun's so perfect! I'm happy he's back. So happy, you couldn't even believe, Naruto!," Psh. You don't even know. She continues. "I can't wait till he gets back from his mission. I'm gonna take him on a date-," Like he'd ever- "-he's already said yes!" My stomach starts to tighten. "W-what?" I stutter. She looks at me for a second, before 'realization' dawns in her eyes and she smiles softly at me. Oh, no. Has she found out my feelings for Sas-

"Don't have to be jealous, Naruto. You can consider this our own date, okay?"

Oh. She thinks i'm jealous of Sasuke. Heh. Not even close. I decide to give her the satisfaction. "Really, Sakura-chan?" Ugh. I hate that suffix. She nods her head. My stomach is a hard ball of worry, jealousy, and anger. "So-," I start "-what exactly... did Sasuke say? When you asked him, I mean." Her eyes glaze over as she explains "Ohhh! I said 'Sasuke-kun, would you come with me to attend a... gathering of friends?' and he said 'Hn.'! Oh! It was amazing!" My stomach immediately loosens. "Oh." Is all I say. Then a thought strikes me. "What gathering?" I ask. She looks at me confused. "You didn't hear? Hinata's throwing a secret 'Welcome Back' party for Sasuke-kun. Didn't she tell you?" Right as she says it a timid "N-n-naruto-kun?" Comes from my right side. I turn to see Hinata, blushing brighter than a tomato, holding up an envelope. "Hinata! What's up?" I ask, happy to get away from Sakura even for a second. I'm still angry about her tricking me, even if it wasn't on purpose. "W-well I wanted t-to know if... y-y-ou would l-like to c-c-come to my... h-house... for a p-party, N-n-naruto-kun...?" Her gaze leaves mine, and she shuffles her feet, waiting for my answer.

I know Hinata's in love with me. She admitted her love for me right before she fought Pain and was defeated. I think that was one of the scariest moments of my life, watching my friend go down like that.

"Sure!" I say enthusiastically. I haven't changed my behavior around her, and for that I think she's grateful. She blushes even more (if that's possible) and gives me a timid smile, handing me the envelope. I can see it in her eyes that her heart is soaring. I smile and accept the invitation. "What times the p-party Hinata?" I say, winking at her. She starts twiddling her fingers, hiding a smile. She knows i've just flirted with her. "Um... I-t's tomorrow night, actually... Y-you might want to b-ring a... d-date." I give her a questioning look, and ask in a playful tone "A d-date?" She nods, her smile slightly losing it's blossom. Hm. "Would _you _attend the party with me, Hinata?" Disbelief is like a tidal wave over her face. She points to herself, mouth hanging open, and whispers "M-me?" I grin and poke her playfully in the side "Yes _you, _I think you're the only Hinata in the whole village, silly." Her blush is radiant. She stutters "I-i-i-i-" I come back with "Y-y-y-ou?" She nods, and squeaks out "Y-es!" I grin and nod my head in satisfaction. "Good, good." I say. She's still shocked, so she walks out of the shop without a word.

I feel a nudge at my side, and turn to see Sakura grinning at me.

"I always knew-," She says "Always knew you liked Hinata!" I give her a smile, but my eyes are hard.

She doesn't notice.

* * *

It's the annual check up for us Shinobi's. Baa-chan is picking down the live of the Konaha 11. Well, twelve I guess you could say. Sasuke's here too. Or, maybe 13? Cause there's Sai as well, an- "Naruto!" I leave my thoughts and see Baa-chan staring down at me. Ugh, I hate being short. "Yeessssss?" I stretch it out just to annoy her. She gives me a rueful smile and says "Your turn." I slip my shirt off and she starts checking everything.

When she gets to my kidney, I give a gasp of pain.

Her head snaps up. "What?" She asks, suspicious. I shake my head. I guess she pressed to hard? But she doesn't give up. She frowns and goes back down the line till she hits my kidney, and this time I fold over. "Damn it!" I shriek. That HURT! She slips her hand under my chin and lifts my head so I can see her eyes. "What have you been doing?" She asks, shining a light in my eyes. Watching my pupils constrict. "N-nothing out of the ordinary." I say, still holding my side. Her light clicks off and she put's her hand on the small of my back, leading me to her office in the hospital. Walking down the line, I see the worried faces. But there's one, just ONE face, that's as impassive as ever. He stares at me all the way down the hall.

It's Sasuke's.

* * *

"You're going to be fine." Baa-chan tells me. She said it was a small infection. I have to go through surgery, though. "'Fine'? Since when did 'Fine' mean surgery?!" Heh... I'm a little hysteric. "Oh, you'll be fine. Stop being a girl and man up, gaki." I frown at the little nickname she's given me. I guess that's how she feels when I call her Baa-chan. I feel a prick on my right arm. I look down and see a needle protruding form it. "Gah!" I yell swiping at the needle, but she's already taken it away. "Calm down. It's just a sedative." "Your a... sedative." I slur my words. It's already kicking in. "Baa-chan!-," I whine "-I have a party to go to tomorrow night!" She smiles at me and says "You'll be out by tomorrow morning." And then everything goes black.

* * *

The invitation says it's a casual party. Nothing fancy. I throw on a regular t-shirt with some shorts. Hey, they said casual, so i'm goin' commando. I have to be careful when changing, with my stitches and all. Hinata and I agreed to meet at the park, to make it look like an actual 'date'. I figured I couldn't just pick her up at her house. That's where the party is!

She wearing her regular jacket and pants. "Hinata!" I yell, waving at her. She waves back shyly "He-hello N-naruto-kun." I grin and offer her my arm. She looks like she's about to faint.

I have to support her the whole way.

All the Konaha... 13... are at the party. Well, except for Sasuke and Sakura. They haven't arrived yet. It's a simple party, everyone's just sitting around chatting.

Sasuke and Sakura show up 15 minutes later.

Time moved slowly. Everyone started leaving at around 11:00-ish. I left last. Well, last to Sasuke.

I head to the training grounds.

The stars are shining bright. I lay in the grass and stretch.

I hear footsteps behind me.

Sasuke sits next to me.

I watch him form the corner of my eye. He glances down and catches my gaze, and I quickly turn my head away. "Naruto..." I jolt in surprise. Sasuke hasn't said my name the whole time he's been back, and I ache to hear it again. "Yes?" I ask, turning away from him, laying on my side. "Thank you..." I jolt again. 'Thank you' and 'Naruto' in one night?! This is to good to be true! "For what?" I squeak, damning myself for not being able to be calm and collected like Sasuke. He doesn't say anything, but I get the message. It's for when I put the flowers on his parents grave. I sit up. "No problem." We sit in silence.

"Would you ever forgive me?"

I can't comprehend what he said. Forgive him? For what? "Huh?" I ask. He chuckles, and the sound wraps around me like a blanket. "Would you ever forgive me, for leaving?" It's like a slap to the face, waking me form my silly little fantasies. Sasuke is here, right now, asking me to forgive him. I guess I never really knew how much it hurt. How much it hurt me when he left. "Y-you...left." I say. My heart is aching. He nods. "I know." He says. My feeling are going haywire. Sadness, understanding, pain, love, anger. They all smash together, and i'm hyperventilating. "Y-you... left ME Sasuke! You don't know... how much... it hurt!" My tears are coming fast, I don't think i'll ever stop. I gasp for breath, and continue. "And now... y-you want m...me...to FORGIVE you?!" He's staring at me now, waiting for me to continue. "I-i can't! I can't, Sasuke!" I hiccup. "What if... w-what if you... l-leave me again?" I whisper the last part. It's quite except for my sobbing.

I feel a hand on my cheek, and it turns my face towards Sasuke's.

He only centimeter's away.

"I won't leave you." He says. He starts wiping away my tears, but a few drops still fall. I sob before answering "H-how do I kn-ow that?". He smiles at me. A _real _smile and says "I know you can already tell, doofus."

His breath is mingling with my own.

I sniffle, and whisper "You think you know everything, don't you?" His nose rubs against my own. His body heat is radiating off of him, it's all I can do not to pass out. I can barely breathe. "Yes..."

He closes the gap between out lips.

All the feelings, the anger, the sadness, the regret, the love... they all come together in this kiss. It's a passionate kiss. I can't feel anything but Sasuke. See anything but Sasuke. My whole being is practically Sasuke.

His left hand slips up my shirt, and I moan at the contact. We separate for breath, but he doesn't stop his ministrations. He starts kissing my eyelids, my cheeks, down my jawline, and then onto my neck. He sucks, nips, bites and i'm loving every bit of it. His right hand slips down my torso, and he starts rubbing the inside of my left thigh. I buck my hips at the unexpected movement. It feels SO good. I'm gasping, and chanting his name like a prayer. "Sasuke...Sasuke...Sasuke..."

All of a sudden there's a pain in my side. "Gah!" I scream. Sasuke stops immediately when he see's the sight of blood. "I forgot about your stitches..." I nod in understanding, gasping this time in pain. He picks me up bridal style, and starts heading towards the hospital. "I'm...sorry..." I say. He leans down and kisses me gently. "It's fine."

Damn my stitches.

**/**

**So? How was it? Any good? I added the Hinata part because come on, who doesn't love little Hina-chan?! I'll get back to the good ol' ninja-y stuff next chapter. Reviews please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I think this'll be the second to last chapter.. i'm not sure what my brain wants me to do... gah!**

**Okay! here we go!**

**/**

We have a mission. Sasuke's back on our team. Sai's still on it, too. Can't ditch Sai, now can we? We have to go to Sunagakure and deliver a message to the Kazekage. A.k.a. Gaara. I wonder what he'll think when he see's Sasuke?...

"Maa~~ It's so hot!" I whine. "Oh shut-up Naruto! You got the summer edition for our clothes, so stop complaining!" Sakura reprimands. "Hai~~" I whine again. Sai, of course, doesn't have summer clothes with him. I mean, he's practically wearing stuff like that all the time. Sasuke and I both have short sleeved versions of our usual uniforms. Kakashi-sensei's is a little different version form his Jounin outfit. And Sakura is basically wearing her dress, but it's cut off at the stomach. She keeps on glancing towards Sasuke, hoping to see him checking her out. But he's not. I'm making sure of it, even though I don't have to.

My... uh... thing with Sasuke is already known through the village. No one cares. That is, no one but Sakura. She claims that Sasuke is only trying to cover his 'feelings' for her by 'claiming' he's in love with me.

What a freak.

"Kakashi-sensei, are we almost there?" I ask. He turns to me and smiles in that way were his eye squints, saying "Almost. Don't worry, it won't be long, Naruto." I groan and resume my stomping/slouching. Sasuke put his hand on my back and straightens me, saying "Posture." I sigh, but stand tall anyways. Well, as tall as I can get. *groan* Curse my SHORTNESS!

Well, we arrive at Sunagakure an hour later. 'Almost' there my ass. We're a little surprised to see Gaara waiting for us at the bridge. "Gaara!" I call hauling straight towards him. I slam into him and we fall to the ground. He let's out a little gasp of pain, but quickly recovers. "Naruto..." He says. I look up grinning. "How's the 'Oh-so-great' Kazekage doing?" I mock. He stands and gives me a hand, basically pulling me up the whole way. "The 'Oh-so-great' Kazekage is doing just fine, thank you for asking." Even though he try's to do a come-back, it still sounds formal. That's Gaara for you. He looks over our group and stops at Sasuke. "Uchiha." He says, face void of any emotion. Sasuke's the same. "Sabaku." It's a little tense, but then Gaara turns on his heels and says "This way, please." We all start towards the main building. (A/N: Lol, idk what it's called.)

"Is that all?" Gaara asks after we've finished a quick report of Konaha, and deliver the message. We all give out grunts. He nods and says "Alright. Will you be staying long?" I'm the first to speak. "Can we stay?!" I'm really enthusiastic. A small smile touches his lips when he nods at me, saying "If you would like." A foxy grin cracks my lips, and I turn to the others for permission. "Please?" I ask, using my best puppy dog eyes. Kakashi-sensei permits first, he could never win against my puppy dog eyes. Sakura's next, looking away with a light blush on her face, mumbling a 'Hai...'. Next is Sai. He gives me one of those creepy smiles and says "What ever you'd like, Naruto-kun." Now I turn to Sasuke. "Pleeeaaaaassee?~~" I say, giving it all I got. He lifts an eyebrow at me. "Stay here? No." "Awww~~ Come on teme!" I whine. Yeesh. I'm whining a lot today. He looks me over before sighing and says "Whatever." I yell out in happiness, and run out the door before anyone can protest.

I know exactly who i'm looking for.

"Temari-chan!" I shout, finding my target. She turns and smirks at me. "Well if it isn't the little fox. Aren't you supposed to be killin' off some chickens or something?" I laugh and get her in a bear hug. She my exact height. "Where's your annoying puppet obsessed brother?" I ask, walking with her down the village streets. Everyone's out today, and they wave and smile at me. A small token of their gratitude for saving their Kazekage for them, but it means the world to me.

I'm not much of an outsider after all.

"Oh, I don't know. Probably polishing his... poison arrows or something." She says. I nod my head, the foxy grin still on my face. She turns to me and lifts a blond brow. "What's so funny?" She asks suspiciously. I shake my head and say "Nothing's funny. I'm just excited that we're gonna stay for tonight." She gives me a mocking 'Oh~~' and we continue on our way.

* * *

I'm moving in with Sasuke.

He previously proposed to me, so we just figured what the hell. I'm moving in with him because he's got more room. He got the Uchiha inheritance so he could afford anything, but he spent it all on repairing the main house of the Uchiha Clan. It's a giant mansion with the Uchiha symbol basking in all it's glory on the front of the exterior. They used to hold all the meetings, celebrations etc... here.

I didn't take long to move my stuff. I don't have many belongings at all.

He's starting to make me eat veggies. He limit's me to one ramen a day. That's okay, after all, I did promise my mom I would start eating veggies.

The first night at his place got me thinking about a lot of stuff.

The main one was the Uchiha's.

Sasuke want's to revive his clan, but he can't do that with me. Cause', hey, i'm not a girl. He hasn't said anything about it, and I wonder if it even bothers him. I hope not. We never bring it up.

I feel really bad anyways.

There's always the possibility of the Resurrection jutsu, that was used by Kabuto, Obito, and Madara during the Great Ninja War. But if we used that, they'd still just be walking corpses. I had the thought that... well... maybe Sasuke could just, get with some chick and they could... you know... but then I thought 'I wouldn't be able to handle that!'. So I guess... it slipped my mind to tell him... heh heh... *sigh* I don't know what to do. No adopting. That wouldn't make it Uchiha true. Hm. I kind of want kids. I would be a good... mother... I think. Hm... I guess i'll bring it up later.

* * *

'Later' came sooner then I thought.

"Naruto... what do you think about adopting?" My mouth hung wide open. Shock fluttered through the air. Did he... He just... SASUKE'S THE ONE WHO BROUGHT IT UP! HE'S THE ONE WHO ASKED! Oh, joy! I've got a sensitive one!

He's slightly blushing, and I pinch his cheek, but he just slaps my hand away. I can't stop grinning. "What was that Sasu-chan?" I mock. He hates it when I call him that. Says it makes him feel 'in-superior'. He growls and says "I swear i'll fuck you here and now if you call me that again." I don't know what he's worried about. I can't even imagine myself... 'doing it' to Sasuke. Yeesh. That's just weird. I smile at him. Heh heh... I love him. "Well, I was thinking about that topic too, ya know." I finally let out. He glances at me. I continue. "But... He/she... wouldn't... you know, Sasuke..." Now he looks confused. I let out a big, long sigh, and spit out, looking down "He or She wouldn't be an Uchiha..." He doesn't say anything, and i'm to afraid to look up. What if he agree's? What if he was so caught up in the thought of adopting, that he forgot about He or She not being Uchiha blood? Or... Does he not care?

"You're right."

My heart sinks at those words. It's weird how someone's mood can change drastically over a couple words. My eyes are prickling with un-shed tears, so I just turn around.

Sasuke doesn't deserve to see me cry.

How could he? He just... Decided... No? Ugh. I wish he'd say something. ANYTHING! I know i'm crying now. I feel my mini-rivers falling hot down my face. This is so unfair. I knew... that... there was the possibility Sasuke would... Does this count as a break-up? Oh, no. We just got engaged! I ache all over thinking of a life without Sasuke... again. The first time, I was occupied with other important things, that I rarely got to stop and mourn for him. But, since the war, things have been pretty peaceful. (Like Obito said it would, even if it's for a little while) Without something to occupy me... No. Even with something to occupy me, I wouldn't be able to get off of Sasuke. He's... He's like a drug. I have to have him. I don't think I can live without him...

I think Sasuke is my new obsession.

My shoulder's are shaking hard. I'm gasping for breath. A life without Sasuke... That's no life at all. If he wants Uchiha blood, then I guess I can hand him over even for a second... My stomach tightens and jealousy and anger boils inside of me. No. I couldn't... I wouldn't be able to handle that. I put my face in my hands.

What am I going to do?

I'm taken into a warm embrace.

"Geez, idiot. You didn't even let me finish." There's laughter in Sasuke's voice, but he's holding back for my benefit. I'm still crying. My brain is stuck on the fact that:

I can't give Sasuke what he want's.

"I-i'm s... so so-rry S-sasuke!" I sob "What are you talking about?" He asks softly, putting his chin on top of my head. I sob before, barely, saying "I...c-c-can't. G-give yo-u... w-wh-at, y-ou w-ant! S-s-sasuk-e! I c-... can't g-et... pr..pre... *groan* y-y-ou k-know what I...m-mean..." I feel him shaking his head. "And what, pray-", he asks "-,can you not give me? What do I 'want'?" I'm sobbing uncontrollably. Is he doing this on purpose? Granted, his voice was soft, but still! This hurts me. Can't he tell? "K-k-k..." He waits for me. I'm glad he's so patient. I cry and sob for about 5-6 more minutes, until I clam down to were I can form a coherent sentence. "Kids..." There. That counts as a sentence, don't even disagree. I can feel his chuckle vibrating through his chest. "Kids? That would be great if you could give me kids..." My heart aches and my stomach lurches. I gag, but he doesn't move a muscle. Maybe I should throw-up on him. Just for what he's doing to me. "But...-", he says "-I've already accepted that fact, so I don't know why you're hurting yourself over it." Accepted the fact? I'm not sure whether that's good or bad. "A-accepted? T-that's... k-kinda harsh." He tenses. "I didn't mean it like that." He rushes "It's just, i've loved you for... well... since we were kids, Usuratonkachi. So I knew that, if I married you, I- WE wouldn't be able to, you know, have kids. So... Uh..." "'Uh'?" I interrupt. I'm still crying and sobbing over the shock, my my spirits are soaring. Sasuke's loved me since we were kids. I know I loved him just the same, too, but I bet we both didn't figure it out till later. He sighs. "You know what I mean..." He says. I sniffle and say "And what, pray, do I know?" It's kinda stuffy, cause my nose and from crying. I feel his chuckle again. "That's why I brought up, 'adopting'. How long have you been thinking about this?" He says. I sniffle again and wipe my nose with the 'magical tissue' Sasuke pulled out of his pocket. Then I cough before saying "Honestly, I only starting thinking about yesterday-", I explain. He stands, after kissing my forehead, and goes into the kitchen while I continue "- I thought of different possibility's, but then I knocked them all into the water." He brings me a glass of, water, and I accept it gratefully. I didn't realize how dry my throat was. After drinking half the glass, I set it down, reluctantly, and continue "So when you said 'You're right.' earlier, I guess I kinda snapped because... well... I am right. *sniffle* I can't give you kids, Sasuke..." He nods his head in understanding. I clear my throat before taking another sip of water. He rubs my back while I recover. Did I overreact? No. It's natural to freak out over something as sensitive as this subject. Women who have Infertility must feel awful. A few more tears leak out for women who can't have children.

I let them fall.

"So-," he says "-what were your idea's?" I blush and look down at my hands, wringing them. "W-well-", I start. Sasuke always get's me acting like Hinata. "- one was that... you could just... get with some chick and... b-but I... I, uh, couldn't handle that one, so..." " You were jealous of the thought?" He interrupts. I can hear that awful smirk in his voice. I growl and push on. "The other one was... The Resurrection jutsu-", His head shoots up at that one, and I think I see hope in his eyes. " Resurrection jutsu?" He asks, voiced laced with possibility. I nod my head slowly. Sasuke should know about it. He continues "Ugh! Why didn't I think of that before?" Laughter coats his voice again.

I feel my tears start.

I can't tell Sasuke they'd just be walking corpses, can I? That bringing them back, isn't natural. He stops his rambling at the sight of my tears. "What?" he asks, his voice now laced with concern. I shake my head solemnly and say softly, looking down. "Sasuke... they'd just be... walking corpses..." I hiccup. I loathe the fact I have to break the news. No. I hate it. Why did I bring it up?! I glance up and see him nodding slowly. He's wearing his 'mask' but I know his heart is just about breaking. He mumbles "Yes, yes. Of course." I sob again, and his head snaps to me. "No, no. Why are you crying?" I sniffle and wipe my eyes and say "I shouldn't have even brought it up." Understanding dawns in his eyes and he shakes his head, smiling sadly "Better now then later." He says. Which is true. I'm sure Sasuke would have thought of that and would have tried it without a second thought. His arm snakes it's way around my waist, and he pull's me onto his lap. He kisses the top of my head, and tightens his hold on my waist with both arms. "Adoption..." He brings up again. I sigh. The idea of a kid is great. Wonderful, actually but... He or She wouldn't... be my kid.

I was to caught up in what Sasuke wanted, that I didn't even think about what I wanted. I want my own kid. Not my own without Sasuke. Never. And not my own as in 'do it' with some girl. I want my own as in my own pregnancy. Sure, it'd be a little weird, but I can accept that. Oh sometimes I wish I were a girl. If I could get pregnant, with Sasuke's baby of course, then I would be the happiest person on Earth!

"Sasuke-," I say my voice laced with excitement. "-I wanna get pregnant!" I can already picture him looking confused. Then, thinking it over. His eyebrows furrowing, and his mouth pressed in a straight line. I love it when he does that. Only I get to see him do that. "How would we pull that off?" He asks. I'm happy he said 'we' and not 'you'. That means he's liking my idea. "Well, Baa-chan could probably figure something out, right?" I feel him nod, so I continue. "So maybe, we could ask her. I'm sure she can whip something up!" "You sound like you're asking her to cook for you." He says. I frown, but let it slide. "What are we waiting for?!" I yell, adrenaline pumping. I jump up and grab Sasuke's hand, dragging him to the Hokage's office.

* * *

"So you want me to make you to be fertile?" Baa-chan asks. I sigh and nod my head several times while answering "Yes! I think we've discussed that, like, a million times! So? Are you gonna help or what, Baa-chan?!" She frowns, but let's the jibe pass. I guess we're both being generous today. She folds her hands and places her face on them, the way she does when she's thinking, and closes her eyes. Then she says "I... guess I could do something." I think my heart is going to explode. I squeal, actually _squeal_, and leap over her desk, crushing her on a bear hug. My face went in-between her boobs, but neither of them minded. They know I don't like Baa-chan like that. Even though i'm Bi, Baa-chan still thinks of me as her own and for that i'm grateful. "Okay! Okay Gaki! You're crushing me!" She reprimands. I give her a sheepish smile and release my grip on her waist. She breathes deeply before resting her head on her hand and leaning on it, smiling at me. "I should be done by next Monday. Can you wait till then?" I bouncing on my heels. I nods my head, my foxy grin in place. "Hai~~!" I yell. She nods and then gestures with her hand to the door. "Okay, get out."

* * *

I've gone through surgery. I am now a fertile man... woman... transvestite. Yeah... I still have my man chiz, it's not like I have women chiz or anything, but I am capable of producing a kid. And I couldn't be anymore hormonal. Right after surgery, Sasuke had to leave on a mission. I was drugged, so I couldn't really comprehend. When I woke up, I had a strange ache on my lower regions. I thought it was cause of the stitches, but I found out it was something different. I started whining and thrashing, calling for Sasuke but he wouldn't come! Someone came in and calmed me down. Baa-chan visited me later, and said surgery was a success. I told her that was great and all, but I needed Sasuke. All she did was smirk at me and said I was gonna have to wait.

Today Sasuke come's back. I've already been let out of the hospital. He was gone for 3 weeks. I've had to 'satisfy' myself the whole time. He walks through the door, and I jump him. "Sasuke Uchiha-," I growl, anger in my eyes "-I cannot believe you left me for 3 WEEKS! Do you know what i've had to do this whole time?! Satisfy myself, that's what! I a fucking horn-bag right now! So you better get to fucking, or you're going to, sadly, sleep on the couch for three weeks! Get fucking!" He's a little shocked. I lick his ear, saying hoarsely "Fuck me, Sasuke." He needs no further instruction. He drops his gear and lifts me up. I'm in a long t-shirt, one of Sasuke's, because I couldn't wear anything that even _touched _my regions or else I'd finger-fuck myself silly.

He takes me in a searing hot kiss. He doesn't even bother to ask permission if he can enter my mouth, he just shoves his tongue down my throat. I slightly pull on his hair, to warn him he might choke me. He eases back a little. I start taking off his Anbu uniform. I rub my hands all over that forbidden chest, and brake away from the kiss. I kiss him everywhere while he takes off the uniform. When he done, he props me back up and I wrap my legs around his waist. He stumbles to the kitchen table. That just sends my hormones reeling even more. Who knew being a fertile woman/man/transvestite could be such a bitch? He slams me down on the table and I growl at him for his rough behavior. That doesn't mean I told him to stop, though. He starts kissing down my jawline and when he get to my neck he nips and sucks down to where my collar bone meets my shoulder. I moan and bring him closer to me. He keeps going down and takes my right nipple into his mouth. I growl when he bites it. "Watch that..." I say. He shrugs. After finishing both of my nipples, making them pucker out, and hovers over my aching manhood. He breathes on it and I slam my fist onto the table. "Sasuke!-," I bark "Don't even fuck with me!" He just smirks at me. His right and rubs my thigh, and goes dangerously close to my cock. I groan and roll my head on the table. My back arches up when he grabs hold of my manhood, and I moan real loud. I can barely hear him chuckling over the pounding in my head. "Okay, okay." His voice surrounds me. "Sasuke-," I rasp "-pleaasseeee!" Thankfully he free's me form my torment and take me whole in his mouth. I nearly come right then and there, but hold back... Barely. His head bobs up and down on my length, and I become a mess. I think we're gonna need a new table, cause i'm scratching the hell out of it. I buck my hips up but they get held down my a firm and powerful hand. "Mm mnn." He mumbles. The vibrations are to much and I cum hard. I sink back onto the table watching Sasuke lick his lips. "That's to bad for you, love. I swallowed it all." He says. I give out a weak laugh. "That's to bad..." I say. He climbs on top of me and starts pumping my length. It doesn't take long for an erection to form. He sets his finger on my mouth and says "Suck.". I push them away and wrap my arms around him, pulling him closer, before taking the shell of his ear and licking. I rub our erections together, and slip my hands all over his chest. "Fuck me dry, Sasuke..." I whisper in his ear. I feel him tense, as if not comprehending, and then I swear I think his erection grew another two inches. He slams me, this time really hard, onto the table again, and pulls me into a kiss. His tongue traces every part of my mouth. We brake for air and he positions himself at my entrance. He leans down and kisses me softly before saying "You ready to make a baby?" He smirks at his own joke, and I roll my head back laughing. "Y-yes!" I choke out. He smiles and kisses me one last time... before he plunges in.

It feels like i'm being ripped in two! "Holy FUCK!" I yell. Sasuke tries to sooth me with kisses and muttering sweet nothing, which I really appreciate in fact, it just makes me love him even more, but I can't stop thinking about the pain going on in my ass! I moan and knock my forehead against Sasuke's own. "You... bastard..." I say. He probably knew it would hurt me! He's all tensed up, and I know he's trying best he can not to just pound into me. I smile at that. "M-move..." I say. He looks me in the eyes to make sure, and I nod my head. He moves back a couple of inches and I dig my nails into his back. He grunts in pain, and I can barely whisper a 'Sorry...'. It takes forever, but I finally start to get used to it. My gasps of pain start to become gasps of pleasure. I can feel his breath on my neck. I can feel his hair mixing with mine, see it becoming a clash of black and blond. I can feel our stomach's rubbing together, but there's no friction. It's smooth. I can feel his iron lock on my hips, preventing me from falling off the table. I can feel my hands moving up and down his back. I can hear my gasps for air. My moans. My grunts. I can hear my chant. It's Sasuke's name, actually. "Sasuke...Sasuke...Sasuke..." I chant. It's like a prayer. Ugh. I love him so much. Then I hear something else. It's kind of a faint whisper, but I still hear it. It's Sasuke. He's saying my name. My breath hitches at the sound of it. My eyes prickle with tears. Right now, it's just me and Sasuke. Sasuke and I. No one else. The world doesn't matter in this sensual dance of ours. Nothing matters.

Little did we know. While this was going on... Tsunade the Slug Princess, Tsunade the fifth Hokage of Konaha... died.

* * *

The funeral is big. But, that's what you'd expect when one of your Kage's die. Everyone goes down the line to place a flower onto her casket.

Sasuke and I are at the end.

He goes first. It doesn't take him very long. He didn't really know Baa-chan that well. I'm last. I walk slowly. No one tells me to hurry up, or pick up the pace. Everyone know's I was closest to Baa-chan. Sure, there's Shizune-o-nee-chan, and Sakura... but they didn't have what we had.

She called me her grandson.

When I reach the table, it starts to rain. The sky is crying for our Hokage. Just like it did for the Honorable Hokage. I look up, and let the rain mask my tears. I hold an iron grip to my flower. I don't want to let go... just yet. Everyone's quiet. I'm thankful for that. I don't turn to look, but I know they're all looking at me. Waiting for me. But they won't rush me. I stand like that, looking to the heavens, for a good 5 minutes. Then I look back towards the table. Baa-chan's picture is standing there. She isn't smiling. Well, that's what most people would say. But I see. I see her lips are turned up, just a hitch. I set my flower onto the table. Then I place my fingers to my lips, and out them to Baa-chan's own. "I'll never forget you..." I whisper.

And then I break.

Dropping to my knee's I sob. Sob my heart out. Baa-chan was the last thing to family I had. I can't believe I lost her. I don't blame her for leaving. I blame myself for not being there with her. I clutch my heart and start choking. I feel his presence before he reaches me. I'm taken into his embrace, but he doesn't move me from my spot. Everyone's still quiet. He rubs my back and starts to rock me.

I don't move for a least 20 minutes.

I slightly push on his chest, to get some room. He stands and offers me his hand, which I take. I wipe my eyes and we slowly walk back. When we get there, Sakura's the first one to comfort me. She hugs me and I hug her back.

We need each other. And I feel horrible about thinking that we didn't.

I can already tell we're going to be inseparable.

The burial was short. It's usually the ceremony that's the longest. People started to disperse. Everyone was gone except for the Konaha _13 _and our sensei's. We all stand together watching her grave. I don't want to move. My heart ache's for her to return. It was bad enough when I lost Ero-sennin, but now Baa-chan too? She helped me get through his death. Who's gonna help me now?

I feel a hand on my back.

I turn to see Sasuke. He's smiling at me. It's a sad smile. That's right. I have Sasuke. I look around at the other faces... Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, Shikamaru, Ino, Ten-ten, Choiji, Hinata, Kiba & Akamaru, Lee, Shino, Neji, Gai-sensei, Kurenai-sensei... I have them, too. Konahamaru, Moegi, and Udon are here as well. I smile at them and they run in for a hug. "Let's go get some Bar-B-Que!" Choiji's the first to talk. We all laugh, but don't deny the offer.

We stay the night together.

**/**

**Okay, there'll be one more chapter. Cause it is a short story and all.**

**SPOILER ALERT! IF YOU DON'T READ THE MANGA, DON'T READ THIS:**

**I added Neji in because I figured people who don't know he just recently died in the manga would freak out. He's not supposed to be here though. And I think Tsunade is about to die in the manga, but they haven't gone back to her yet. I just let her live for a little while in my story. **

**SPOILER ALERT OVER!**

**Heh heh... okay! Reviews please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alrighty people! This'll be the last chapter... I hope. Never know what my brain and my hands are gonna do. Heh... that kinda sounded wrong... Anyways, enjoy! **

**/**

I am now the 6th Hokage. Well, I will be. I'm 2 months pregnant, so we have Kakashi-sensei being a 'replacement' Hokage till after I give birth. I'm having real bad morning sickness, and I get headaches a lot. For some reason, I have to pee more often. -_-

Luckily, I haven't gained any weight! Sakura said how I was something special, because usually pregnant women puff up like a balloon. But that's the thing, i'm not a women.

My belly is starting to stick out. Sasuke's being overprotective. *sigh* Isn't he the greatest?

* * *

Shit! My back is KILLING ME! My ankle's are swollen, and I'm starting to get stretch marks. I still miraculously haven't gained weight. I'm VERY grateful for that. My feet are ALWAYS itchy. It's bothering the crap outta me. I feel bad because I snap at Sasuke sometimes. 'I said 24 Miso Ramen's with Extra Pork! Not 25! Gods!' and 'Get out! Get out of this house right NOW! I don't want your "Uchiha Pride" messing up my kid!'. Heh heh... Oy. I feel horrible...

* * *

I'm on week 35. Apparently i'm suffering from something called 'false labor'. Keep on having false contractions Well, ya know what? I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT FALSE LABOR! I'M HURTING LIKE A BITCH, AND THEY CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT! Ohhh! I'm gonna KILL something!

* * *

I'm poking my belly button. I've got nothing better to do. Sasuke's on a mission, and I think I might be sedated. Heh... sedated... My belly button is REALLY big. It's like, super big...

* * *

I am going into labor.

And i've never been in SO MUCH PAIN! GAHH! "G-give me the epidural!" I scream. "Naruto, it's too la-", Sakura tries to explain, but I cut her off "GET. ME. THE. EPIDURAL. **NOW.**" I say, venom lacing my voice. She reluctantly obliges.

* * *

It's a girl!

We decided to keep the gender a secret till the very end. I'm happy we did. She's got Sasuke's hair color. But not his hair shape, or mine. It somehow ended up kinda looking like Sakura's. Her eye color is a mix between both of our eyes. It's a milky blue, with black spotting in different area's. She has Sasuke's facial structures, and my eye shape.

All in all, she's beautiful.

* * *

Three weeks after Anzu (We named her Anzu because of her apricot toned skin) was born, I went to my duty of being Hokage. It's pretty easy, except for the paperwork. Ugh. I hate paperwork. Sakura's my assistant. She said she needed to make sure I didn't do anything stupid. She gave me a kiss on the cheek while she said it, though.

I wouldn't have chosen anyone but her.

Sasuke's now a Jounin. He has his own squad of little Genin. There names are Chozo, Fuyriki, and Ayako. They've all taken a liking to me. Which i'm glad for. Anzu is being watched by Hinata and Ino.

Speaking of which... Hinata and Kiba got together, but I have the sneaking suspicion she hasn't gotten over me. Ino and Choiji are together. Shikamaru got with Temari, obviously. Lee and Sakura are now a happily married couple. Ten-ten and Neji are 3 weeks engaged. Shino is a bachelor. Same with Gaara.

* * *

Konahamaru, Moegi, and Udon have been taken under my wing. They are being personally trained by Konaha's Greatest Hokage!

"Alright! Everyone gather round!" I yell to the little brat's running around my office. They stop and file in. "Konahamaru, what do you think you're doing?" I ask. He blushes and looks down. "N-noting Hokage-sama..." "Tearin' up my office! That's what!" I object. I feel a tug on my robe and look down to see Moegi smiling at me. Even though it's been about a year, they don't look much different. The brat's, I mean. "Nee nee Naruto-kun! Can we go see Anzu-chan?" She asks. I frown and think about it. Then I lean down and whisper "Go check and make sure Sakura isn't around, okay?" She nods and sneaks to the door, opens it and glances around, then shuts it and gives me a thumbs up. I grin and say "Alright! Let's go!" We all make a Kage Bunshin of ourselves and then leap out the window, leaving the copies to do the work.

"Hinata!" I yell, waltzing up to her with my little Half-Chunnin's. She turns, and blushes, while saying "N-naruto-kun..." I grin and give her a hug. She doesn't faint, but I can hear her breath hitch. (This is why I was saying I think she still had feelings for me). "Where's Anzu-chan?" Moegi asks, skipping introductions. Hinata nods towards her house. "She's at my house with Ino-san." Moegi charges ahead, leaving us in a cloud of dust. Konahamaru and Udon head after her. Hinata and I walk towards the building.

When we enter, we can hear Anzu laughing. Turning down the hallway we see everyone in the courtyard. When I walk out, Anzu starts squealing and tries to crawl towards me. I chuckle and walk towards her. "Anzu, love!" I say. She laughs and blows a snot bubble with her nose. It's gross, but incredibly cute. I reach her and swing her up and onto my hip. She wraps her pudgy little arms around my neck and gives me a big sloppy, wet kiss. I smile at her. "If she keeps doing that, I might get a little jealous." I hear from behind. I turn and see Sasuke walking in. I laugh and Anzu waves him over. "Daa~" She says. (That's as close as 'Dad' as she can get) Sasuke gives me a peck before poking Anzu's belly, saying "Hey baby girl. You're getting kinda chubby, huh?" Anzu frowns and bury's her face in my neck. "Uh oh-," I say "-That got her mad Sasuke." He just shrugs. "She's always been a mama's girl." He says. Ino runs up and gives us both a hug. "Anzu is so cute!," she coons "I'm so glad we get to watch her!" She hands Anzu a cookie. Sasuke gives me a knowing look. "Ino-," I start "-how many cookies are you giving Anzu?" Ino blushes and waves her hand in a dismissive gesture. "As many as one kid can have." Is her answer. I roll my eyes and mouth to Sasuke, 'Live with it.' He frowns but doesn't say anything.

"NARUTOOOOOOOOO!" Sakura's scream rumbles the whole village. Everyone (except Konahamaru, Moegi, Udon, Anzu and I) sighs and they all say simultaneously "Narutoo." I grin sheepishly before leaping up onto the roof, Anzu still on my hip. She giggles. Anzu loves it when I do that. "It's take your kids to work day! Forgot my kid!" I yell behind my shoulder. They all laugh, and don't try to stop me. Konahamaru and his gang are right behind me. When we sneak through the window, Sakura is there. She's sitting in my chair, rubbing her forehead. "Stop sneaking out, you id-," She yells, before realizing I have Anzu with me. She stands and walks over, taking Anzu off my hip and cooing to her. I breathe a sigh of relief on the inside. That was close. Sakura hands Anzu to Moegi, before turning to me, an evil gleam in her eyes. "Naruto... You are in SO much trouble!" She says, stalking towards me. I start to back away, and end up falling in my chair. "S-s-sakura-chan! L-let's just calm down!" I say, trying to reason with her. She shakes her head and cracks her knuckles saying "Naruto, you are so dead." (A/N: Anyone remember that from episode 3 in the first part? XD) I scoot back in my chair and hold up my hands yelling "S-sakura-chan! You can't harm the Hokage! It's TREASON!" I squeal the last part, and bury my head in my arms. They blows never come. I look up to see Sakura with a forced smile on her face, and a tick on her forehead. "Y...you're right..." She says. I sag in my chair. Now THAT was close.

* * *

I decide to take Anzu to the store on our way home. We need groceries anyways. I'm not one to cook, but thank goodness Sasuke knows what he's doing. He was respected when he was younger, so he got to get veggies and different meats and foods. I could only afford instant ramen, and occasionally I actually paid the old man at Ichiraku's for some good ramen.

I figured a chicken stir fry would be good. Anzu doesn't like sitting in the basket, so she's on my hip. At first it was a little difficult, but now i'm used to it. She's definantly a mama's girl. We run into Kiba and Akamaru there. Anzu loves Akamaru. I set her down and she climbs onto his back. Akamaru strides around, showing off the Hokage's daughter. Kiba slaps me on the back and says "Whadd'ya guys eating for dinner tonight?" I grin, hold up the basket. "Chicken stir fry. What? Sad cause you can't afford it." I wink, letting him know it's a joke. He would have figured it out anyways. He barks laughter and slips his arm around my shoulder while we walk. "Whatever-," He says "-I can afford anything in the whole world! You know you're just jealous of my riches!" I laugh and shake my head. "You're a riot, Dogbreath." I say. He gives me his toothy grin. "I know." He says. "So, how things going with Hinata?" I ask, for conversation reasons. He shrugs and says "It's alright, I guess." I lift a blond brow. "You 'guess'?" I ask. He blushes and looks away. "It's... complicated." My curiosity is reeling, so I press on. "'Complicated'?" He sighs and looks down. "She obviously still likes you..." He mumbles. I nod my head in understanding. Honestly I used to like Kiba. So when I heard he got with Hinata, I had a twinge of jealousy. It just goes to show you how hard it is to get over someone. I guess I still like Kiba, but I love Sasuke. "And?" I press. He glares at me playfully and says "It's none of your damn business, Foxface!" I grin. "Of course it is! You're my best friend! Now come on! Tell me what's bothering you, dear." I put on a fake English accent. With my accent, it's sounds like a cow dying. He laughs. Than he smiles softly, looking at Akamaru and Anzu. I'm still looking at him, waiting for an answer. He shakes his head slowly and says "It's too late now."

I don't understand what he means.

* * *

Dinner is good. Sasuke's a great cook, as mentioned before. Anzu starts nodding off. She likes to eat in my lap, so her head is lolling on my shoulder. I gently pick her up and take her to her room. When I come back, Sasuke is doing the dishes, so I roll up my sleeves and help. He scrubs, I dry. I grab a clean rag and nudge in on the shoulder with my own, and he hands me a plate. "She asleep?" He asks. I nod my head, placing the plate in the cabinet. "She's asleep." I say. He 'Hn's me and we work in silence.

We head to bed after the dishes. Anzu is right across the hall. I guess kids usually sleep in there parents room, but Anzu's a brave girl. Just like her Daddies.

I breath out a long sigh once my back hits the mattress. Sasuke does the same. "Tomorrow's Saturday, you know." He says. I nod my head. Everyone gets Saturday's off. Well, except for the guards at the gate. "Thank gods." I say. He chuckles and I scoot over to him, laying my head on his chest. We both start to nod off, when a thought pops in my head. "Sasuke..." I mumble. "Hn..." he says. I roll onto my side and give him a kiss. "We need to stop letting Ino give Anzu cookies." He chuckles and wraps his arms around my waist. He puts his face in my hair and says. "Yes we do." I laugh before drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

_But I guess even porcelain dolls have their **imperfections.**_

* * *

**Okay. This is the last chapter of THIS story. I'm gonna add a bonus chapter. It's going to be called "Anzu's Adventure". It's about Anzu, who is going to be three, leaving the Hokage's office and her adventure that takes place when her 'mama' isn't around. I'll start working on it right now! Reviews please!**


	5. Anzu's Adventure

**Anzu is now four years old. She's always with her 'mama' Naruto. Cause you know, she's a mama's girl. Anyways, she sneaks out of the Hokage's office, and somehow slips through the gates of Konaha without being detected. (way to go guards) Join me as we go on Anzu's Adventure!**

**/**

"Ma-ma I wan' cookie!" Anzu whines. Naruto turns to her exasperated and says "You've already had a cookie, honey!" Anzu frowns and says "Bu' 'hat wasn' a good cookie!" Naruto sighs. 'This kid is killing me...' he thought. "Then why did you eat it?" He asks. Anzu looks taken aback, and frowns, thinking it over. "Cause I didn' wan' you oo~ eat a bad cookie, Ma-ma!" She says, smiling. Naruto can't stop a smile breaking across his face. He sighs and says, pulling another cookie out of his drawer "Fine, fine. No more, okay?" Anzu grins and says "'Hank you!" before going and sitting down on the couch in the office.

Anzu still has her baby fat, but she getting slender. She's already first in her class at the academy. Her hair is longer and she put's it into a pony tail. Her hair is starting to resemble Itachi's. Sasuke's glad about that. She missing three of her teeth. One of her two front teeth, and the other two on the bottom further back in her mouth. That's why she can't say her T's.

While chomping down her cookie, Anzu stares at her mother. She's very proud of her 'Ma-ma'. She doesn't let anyone but 'Daddy' touch 'Ma-ma'. 'Daddy' said he was glad about that, and to stomp on anyone's foot if they touched 'Ma-ma'. Anzu was gonna do that anyways. "I wuv' you Ma-ma." She says. Naruto stops his paper work to look up and smiles at her saying "I love you to baby girl." Anzu smiles and continues watching her mother. There's a crack at the door, and they both lift their heads to see Sakura walking in, more paperwork at hand. Naruto groans and says "No! No more~~" Sakura smiles and says "Too bad. This is what you get for becoming Hokage." He groans again, but doesn't say anything. While they're talking, Anzu see's the door was left open. She gives a small gasp and heads to close it, when she smells the most delectable smell ever! She turns her head to the right and see's a cart full of cakes and goodies being pushed by a chef down the hall. She gasps again and turns around to see if her 'Ma-ma' would notice her. Naruto is to busy talking to Sakura, so Anzu carefully closes the door without a sound. I guess that's what you get when you parents are the most respected ninja's in the village. She fly's down the hall, sticking to the shadows, and see's the cart parked outside a door. She sneaks up to it and grabs a big piece of chocolate cake. Chocolate cake's her favorite. Then she runs down the hall, even further from the Hokage's office, and sits on a window sill, overlooking the village. She loved Konaha. She loved it very much, just like her 'Ma-ma'. But... She wanted to see the outside world. She's never left the village before. If she could go out, even for just a day, she'd be happy. She stopped mid bite. Why doesn't she go out? She's already got this far. And 'Ma-ma' didn't seem to notice. 'Ma-ma's to busy with paper work. She smiles and shoves the rest of the cake in her mouth. Then she stands on the window sill and jumps off. She starts leaping down, slowly. She may be more advanced then the other kids, but that doesn't mean she was used to it. Once she touches the ground, she heads off towards the gates. Running down the village streets, people wave and call out her name. She tries to say hello back to as many people she can, but she's a girl on a mission.

She reaches the gates in a few minutes. Surprisingly, the guards weren't looking in her direction at all. One of them was sleeping, and the other was reading a magazine! She'd have to get 'Ma-ma' on that. She runs across the gate, and she's in the clear.

What she see's is astonishing. Trees. Trees, everywhere! "Wow's..." She mumbles. A butterfly flutters by her, and she gasps before smiling and running after it. It fly's high into the trees, and she follows putting chalkra in her feet. She slips a few times, but she makes it. The butterfly flutters out of her reach. She frowns, but her interest is taken elsewhere. The trees are changing colors. It's time for December and they're losing their leaves. It makes Anzu sad. 'Why are 'he 'ree leaf's falling? Are 'hey dyin'g?' She thinks to herself. Then she dismisses the thought. 'Ma-ma said 'hey grow back.' she thinks.

Anzu moves on. Walking down the path of the forest. She hear's a strange noise. It's like the noise that happens when 'Ma-ma' makes tea and the water is ready. 'Wha's i' called?-,' she thinks '-hishing? Yeah, hishing.' She looks up and there's a snake dangling from a tree limb. Anzu squeals and runs away from the terrifying creature. That wasn't one of 'Daddy's snakes. She looks up again, after getting a safe distance away from the snake, and see's a squirrel hopping from tree limb to tree limb. "Oh~~!" She exclaims, chasing the squirrel. The squirrel stops and it's ears twitch. 'He's sinsthed me.' Anzu thinks. She quietly climbs onto the tree, till she's a foot away from the squirrel. 'Go' you!' She thinks before pouncing. The squirrel leaps up before she has the chance to grab it, and hops like the wind away from her. She falls face first onto the tree limb. She feels her nose and realizes its bleeding. Not broken, but bleeding. She sniffles before bursting out crying. "Ma-ma!" She squeals. But she stops and sniffles when she realizes her 'Ma-ma' is all the way back at his office. Anzu wipes her nose and frowns. 'Ma-ma prob-ly neva' cried over a huwt' nose.' she thinks. New determination sets in and she pushes on down the path.

/

Meanwhile, in Konaha.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Naruto yells again, shaking the chef that just stopped by to drop off some sweets. His eyes are in swirls from being shaken so much. He's tried to tell his Hokage that he didn't know where his daughter was. Naruto's eyes are alight with fire. "TELL ME NOW!" He yells again, shaking the poor chef. "I-i d-don't KnoW HokAGE-SsamA~!" The chef barely shakes out. Naruto huffs before dropping the man on his butt and picking up a slice of chocolate cake. Chocolate cake's his favorite. He sniffs and says "This is good cake..." The chef chokes out a 'Thank you'. Naruto shovels the cake into his mouth when he stops and inspects something on the cart. There's a tiny chocolate smudgy hand print. "Ah!" He exclaims "This is Anzu's hand print! Ha! She must have stolen some cake!" The chef frowns at the thought a four year old was capable of stealing some of HIS cake, when he remembered Naruto stole some all the time at that age. He let it pass. "Sakura-chan! I'll be back!" Naruto yells, running out the door to hunt for his precious baby girl.

/

Anzu was toddling down the path, when she tripped over a tree branch and fell flat on her face... again. Her knee's got all scraped up, and she got dirt all over her. She was about to start crying, when she stopped and composed herself. Imagine what 'Daddy' and 'Ma-ma' would think if she kept crying every time she fell over! She dusted herself off and continued down the road. 'His migh' be a good 'ime oo~ s'ar' 'raining.' Anzu thought to herself. She stopped down the track when she saw a little clearing on the right side of her. She headed towards it and paused to look around. 'His is good.' She thought.

Anzu started doing a series of hand forms, putting them together to make:

"Ka'on: Gōkakyū no Ju'su!" She exclaims. What she meant to say was- Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu. Her 'Daddy' started teaching her the technique when they found out she had fire chalkra. They're previously talking about Naruto teaching her Sage Mode, but that's a different story.

Anzu released a fire ball the size of a large bolder. She held it for about 30 seconds, before is slowly started to dissipate. She gasped in breath. She's never held it for that long. Just another reason why she's first in her class. She smiles and gives herself a pat on the back. 'Ma-ma' always says to take pride in any accomplishments. Anzu's heart ache's. She misses her 'Ma-ma' and 'Daddy' a lot. But she can't stop now. She's gotta keep going if she's going to become the 7th Hokage. First she's got to beat that jerk Konahamaru though. She huffs at the thought. 'He's always 'ryin to s'eal my Ma-ma!' She exclaims in her head. She sniffs. It's getting kind of chilly. "I bedda' ge' oo~ work!" She says. With that said, she starts working on perfecting her jutsu.

/

Naruto trailed his baby girl's tracks all the way to the gate. When he get's there, he's furious to see the guards not paying attention at all. He stalks up to them and slams his hands onto the desk. They both jolt in surprise, and look up to see their Hokage with fire in his eyes. "H-hokage-sama!" They both choke simultaneously. He gives them a dry smile and says "Are you... sleeping on the job?" The poor guards start shaking in fear. They reluctantly nod. Naruto shakes his head slowly. Then he looks back up again and asks "And did you see my baby girl slip through these gates, by chance?" Now they're really scared. Everyone knows how protective Naruto is about Anzu-san. And it's even worse for Sasuke. Sasuke's protective of his daughter, yes... but when Naruto's in trouble or upset, there's nothing Sasuke won't do to satisfy his lover. They shake their heads rapidly. "W-we didn't see her, Hokage-sama. We-," "You didn't see her because you were to busy DOZING OFF!" Naruto interrupts. They shut their mouths tight. It's not wise to interrupt the Hokage when he's pissed. "If I see this again i'm going to personally hand you both over to Sasuke. You understand?!" Naruto yells. The guards nod their heads. Naruto sighs and stands, brushing his robe, and smiles like nothing happened. "Good." He says. Then he slowly walk's out of the gates, leaving two confused and terrified guards behind.

/

Anzu is sitting on her chubby butt, panting. She's trained for well over an hour now. She's thirsty, and she wants to go home. She goes back to the trail, and heads back the way she came. She was doing fine...

Until she ran into two ninja.

She looks up and frowns at the strangers. "You oo~ aren' Konaha ninja..." She says. They smirk at her. "You got that right, sweetheart." The man on her left says. She looks at him and frowns. "Ma-ma says no' oo~ 'alk oo~ s'rangers." The man chuckles and says "Who's your 'Ma-ma' exactly?" Anzu's frown deepens. She doesn't want to give out information like that. It could get her 'Ma-ma' in danger. "None of your business..." She says. This time the man on her right speaks "Quite a mouth you got on ya'. I'd watch it if I were you." Anzu's confused. Watch what? She looks around to find the answer, but she doesn't see anything to really watch. "Wha' you mean?" She asks. The men look at each other, now they're all confused. "Huh?" The man on her left asks. She frowns and says "Well no'in I guess! Gee! You guys are real dummy's!" As soon as she said it there's a stinging sensation on her right cheek. Anzu realizes one of the men have just struck her. She's to shocked to say anything. "I said watch it, brat." The man on her left growls. The pain in her cheek blossoms, and her bottom lip starts trembling. She can feel tears prickling at her eyes, and she can't hold it in any longer. She starts crying out in agony, and the two men look nervously at each other. "Hey, quiet kid!" The man on her left whispers, grabbing hold of her wrist. She pouts through her tears, and sobs while she tries to break free of his grip. The other man, the one on her right, decides to help take action, and punches her right in her left eye. He was going for a knock-out punch, but all he did was make her stumble back and fall on the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. "Damn." He says. "Maybe we should-," The other man starts, before they're interrupted by a:

_**"Don't you touch her."** _Their heads snap around to see a man, who's short built, and has blonde hair and blue eyes. He's got a feminine look to him, and they can't help but smirk at him. "Oh yeah? What are you gonna do, baby?" The man on the right says. The other man chuckles and says "You don't know who you're dealin' with. Wouldn't want you to get hurt, princess." The blond man growls. "I'm afraid, _you _don't know who _you're _dealing with, love." He says. The two men look at each other and nudge one another. They actually think the attractive blond is flirting with them. Anzu sobs and says "Ma-ma!" The two men freeze. 'Ma-ma'? They look down at the little girl, who's trying to get up to go to her 'Ma-ma', and then look back towards the blond. "Ma-ma?" The one on the right asks. The blond slowly nods his head. The two men exchange a glance, before chuckling again. "Alright, 'Ma-ma', let's make a deal. We'll leave your little girl alone, if you'd join us for a few drinks at the bar, huh sweetheart?" The man on the right says. The blond frowns. "If we're making deals, it's gonna be that you two get 30 seconds to haul your sorry asses out of here, but I kick the shit out of them." The men glare at the blond. "Look princess, we're tryin' to be nice here. But if you wanna tussle, we can tussle." The blond lifts an arched brow. "Then let's tussle." The men shrug before charging the blond.

The man on the right, who's name is Akio, pulls out a kuni and throws it at the blond, while the man on the left, who's name is Eiji, throws 10 ninja stars towards the blond. The man dissapear's right before their eyes, and reappears in front of them. In the blond's hands are two swirls of blue, and before the men can even pull out another weapon, the blond yells "Rasengan!" and slams the large amount of chalkra into their torso's. They gasp before screaming in agony and get slammed into the ground.

The whole fight lasted about 3 seconds.

Anzu looks down into the giant crater that was just recently formed, and calls "Ma-ma?". The dust clears and she see's her 'Ma-ma' walking up to her. Anzu smiles before being taken into her 'Ma-ma's warm embrace. She hiccups and says "Ma-ma! I'm sorry!" Naruto coons at her and says "There's nothing to be sorry about. Just don't run off again, okay?" Anzu nods on her 'Ma-ma's neck. Naruto kisses her head before picking her up and carrying her back to the village. A thought occur's to him and he says to Anzu "Don't tell your daddy, okay? He'll be pissed." Anzu frowns and says "No saying 'he P-word Ma-ma." Naruto grins at her and says "That's my girl."

/

When Sasuke returns from his mission, he's curious as to why Anzu is all bandaged up. Naruto just smiles and says "She's been working on the jutsu." Sasuke nods and looks down at Anzu, smiling. "Want to show me, baby girl?" Anzu nods her head enthusiastically. "Ye-es~!" She shouts, throwing her arms above her head and running towards the door. When she's in the hallway, Sasuke turns to Naruto and kisses him passionately When they separate for breath, he wraps his arms around Naruto's waist and puts their foreheads together. "She wasn't training, was she?" He says. Naruto blushes and waves the question away. "W-why would you think that, honey?" Naruto says. Sasuke smirks and kisses him again before saying "Because when I walked through the gates, the guards started shaking and asked if I found my daughter yet." Naruto's blush increases and he smiles weakly. "I forgot about them, damn it." He says. Sasuke smirks. They both hear Anzu shouting "Daddy! Come on! Le's Goo~~!" Sasuke, reluctantly, releases Naruto and heads out the door to watch Anzu's jutsu.

/

**The end! I got serious, only a little, at the end cause I figured, 'Eh, what the hell.'. Hope it was good! Sorry it's short! Reviews and thank you for reading! Be sure to check out my other story's, please!**


	6. AN: Fangirl moment Read this!

**I know that this is an authors note but PLEASE READ! Has anyone seen the new Naruto Shippuden ending?! OMG Naruto looked like such an uke! It was sooo cute! I'm freaking out he was so adorable! I feel soo happy! If you haven't seen it go watch episode 320 and skip to the ending! It's sooo freaking adorable! Uke Naruto-chan! 3**


End file.
